The present disclosure generally relates to the field of computing. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention generally relates to a cross-layer approach to virtualized overlay on ad hoc networks.
Networking has become an integral part of computing. Some current implementations may rely on a hierarchical model of device networking, which governs positioning and roles for the entire system. Such implementations may however limit end-users' influence or control over how services are delivered to them.